cadeau de saint valentin
by isuzu
Summary: Duo reçoit un cadeau pour la saint valentin...


_Série _: gundam wing

_auteur_ :isuzu

_genre _: plutôt délire et romance.

_Disclamer_: …

_Couple _: surprise…(Duo : dis donc, t'aurais pas oublié la ligne du dessus par hasard ? Isuzu : hein ? qui me parle ? Duo : fait pas l'innocente et écris le ! Isuzu : d'accord, Y SONT PAS A MOI OUIN !)

_Commentaires_ - Pour faire un peu patienter ceux qui lise « illusion » j'ai pas trop le temps de m'y consacrer pour le moment. J'espère pouvoir la mettre après les vacances.( Duo : ouais, tu peux pas la mettre parce que tu vas au ski… Isuzu : Voui !

, mais c'est pas de ma faute, je vous avait proposé de venir mais vous vous êtes enfuis en courant !)

Y A UN LEMON , C'EST MON PREMIER ! IL EST POURRI MAIS IL EST LA !

Voiloù, petit cadeau de saint valentin en avance.

- Bonnes vacances à tous et à ceux qui ne le sont pas, patience !

Petit cadeau de saint valentin.( j'ai rien trouvé d'autre alors si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis preneuse)

Il a une bouche délicieusement douce. Ma langue essaie d'entrer mais il me barre la route, trop surpris peut-être mais comme je le connais, il va se reprendre très vite à moins qu'il ne me rejette mais je ne le crois pas où il l'aurait déjà fait. Ca y est, je le sens poser ses mains sur moi et ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir notre baiser. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, oui, depuis notre première rencontre sur ce bateau au moment où je t'ai tiré dessus mais je l'attends encore plus depuis un mois. Au mais, temps mort, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant. Je vous raconterais bien mais en fait, je suis un peu occupé là alors…( Isuzu : raconte où tu vas souffrir…). Pff, t'es pas croyable, même quand je suis ENFIN dans les bras de mon Hee-chan d'amour à moi et rien qu'à moi même que la pouf en rose si elle l'approche, je lui fous le flingue de MON Hee-chan, le sabre de Wufei et mes meilleurs couteaux sous la gorge et entre les yeux. (Isuzu : si quelqu'un sait comment y peut faire, qu'il me le dise. Mais c'est pas le problème : tu t'égare Duo !). Bon d'accord, je raconte du début…

_Un mois et une semaine au paravent :_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sans mon consentement. Ils se posent presque inconsciemment sur le réveil : 12h00. Il est encore tôt et je veux encore dormir mais mes yeux y veulent pas se fermer. Pff, bon voyons si mes jambes sont en mesure de me porter. Alors, la droite par terre, voilà, puis la gauche, c'est fait. Bon, maintenant, tenir dessus. Excellent, si Quatre me voit debout, il va me dire que si mes jambes sont capables de me porter à midi alors j'ai plus de raisons de me lever à 14h quand il n'y a pas de mission. Je regarde le calendrier pour voir quel jour on est. C'est pas que je suis décalé pendant les « vacances » mais un peu quand même. Tiens, on est le 7 février, y a la saint valentin dans une semaine. On va voir Quatre et Trowa se faire des papouilles et s'offrir des cadeaux et tout et tout… Vous croyez que perfect soldier sait ce que c'est la saint valentin ? J'ai comme un gros doute. Dommage, y me donnera pas de cadeaux. J'arrive pas à croire que je suis encore en train d'espérer qu'il s'intéresse un peu à moi. Je suis sur qu'il doit être scotché à son laptop et regarder si Oz prépare pas quelque chose…

TOC TOC…

Oui ?

Duo, tu es réveillé ?

Yes, Quatou !

On va passer à table, tu te joins à nous ?

J'ARRIVHEU ! J'AI TROP FAIM !

C'est un vague coup de vent qui frôla Quatre et qui s'arrêta sur une chaise au moment même ou le dit Quatre ferma la porte de la chambre.

Il partit dans la cuisine et rapporta le couscous qu'il avait préparé.

Une fois tous attablé, le déjeuner pût commencer et je mettais de l'ambiance, comme à chaque fois du reste. J'ose pas imaginer ce que ce serait si Heero, Trowa et Wufei devait être tout seul.

Duo, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Quatre

Bah… oui ! pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Juste parce que tu viens de frissonner…

Oh, ça, c'est que j'imaginais l'ambiance de cette planque si on était pas là toi et moi..

A ces mots, trois têtes se bloquèrent sur lui avec plus ou moins de haine dans le regard pendant qu'une autre devenait rouge a force de se forcer de ne pas rire.

Mais si on parlait de chose plus intéressante Quat-chan …

Les trois pilotes retournèrent à leur assiette pendant que Quatre interrogea Duo du regard pour savoir où il voulait en venir tout en levant sa fourchette à sa bouche. (Isuzu : les baguettes c'est pas pratique pour manger le couscous. Heero : c'est parce que t'es pas doué. Isuzu : oh toi, la ferme. Heero : répète ça si tu l'ose… Isuzu(avec un flingue entre les yeux) : j'ai rien dis… j'ai rien dis…)

Est ce que Trowa et toi allez enfin passer à l'acte pour la saint valentin ? Dit Duo le plus innocemment du monde.

Trowa faillit tomber de sa chaise et Quatre recracha toute sa bouchée sur… Heero (Isuzu : bien fait…)

Du… Duo, c'est quoi cette question ! Dit Quatre sans plus savoir où se mettre.

Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Trowa et Quatre semblaient de toute évidence vouloir se fondre au plancher, Wufei était partit soigner un saignement de nez soudain et Heero essayait de se nettoyer en lançant un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tu-la-mort-ou-plutôt-un-certain-Shinigami-no-baka.

Les pilotes partirent de la table, me laissant nettoyer, chacun ayant leur raison propre de fuir. ( dont la plupart sont expliquées la-haut).

Je remontais dans la chambres que je partageais avec Heero. Ce dernier était sous la douche. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc.

C'était quoi cette question tout à l'heure ?

Quoi, y sont ensemble depuis cinq mois et y sont toujours rien fait !

Pas ça, la saint valentin, c'est quoi ?

Oh ça. Répondit Duo, pas étonné de l'inculture de son camarade de chambre. C'est la fête des amoureux.

Les amoureux ont une fête ! Répondit Heero de plus en plus étonné.

Bah oui, y s'offrent des cadeaux et tout plein de choses.

C'est stupide.

Et sur ce, il retourna à son pc.

Je soupirais en le regardant tristement. Décidément, je suis loin d'avoir brisé ton armure de glace. Je me décidais à me lever et à aller prendre une douche. Je comptais aller faire les boutiques aujourd'hui.

La semaine se passa sans autre incident majeur : quelque mission par ci par la. Enfin, si, y en avait un: Quatre a finit par me dire qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait il y a trois mois alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers d'Oz. Mon cœur s'est arrêté. Quatre, mon Quatre, il était plus vierge. J'en aurais pleuré. Plus sérieusement, il m'avait rien dit. Vous vous rendez compte, mon meilleur ami, il avait oser taire ça ! Non mais quelle honte ! Mais bon, je l'ai tellement fait culpabiliser que c'était limite si je lui avais pas fait regretter ce qui s'était passé.

Le jour du 14 février arriva et bien entendu, Quatre et Trowa s'étaient préparé une journée à deux, Wufei avait disparu sans doute pour aller voir Sally et Heero Bah … c'était Heero : collé à son laptop.

Moi, n'en pouvant plus de cette ambiance, ou plutôt de ce manque d'ambiance, je m'étais éclipsé dans un bar. Je ne revins pas de la journée et ne rentra que très tard. A mon arrivée, Quatre était dans la cuisine ce qui m'étonna.

Quatre ! Que fais-tu ici à cette heure !

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, il était tard et tu n'étais toujours pas là.

Bah tu vois, je suis rentré. Va rejoindre Trowa, tu dois lui manquer.

Quatre rougit mais sourit quand même.

Au fait Duo, Heero a reçut une mission tout à l'heure. Il sera absent environ un mois. Je suis désolé.

Son visage s'attrista encore plus lorsqu'il vit le mien en décomposition. Nous montions nous coucher tous les deux. J'entra dans ma chambre et je me figea : il y avait un petit paquet emballé sur mon lit. Je le pris dans les mains et l'ouvrit. J'y découvrit une chaîne avec un ange tenant une faux. Etant trop fatigué pour réfléchir, je me décidais à me coucher et à y penser demain.( le premier qui dit que ce soir ou demain ça changera pas beaucoup car je réfléchis jamais, je lui lance Deathscythe aux fesses !)

Je me réveillais très tôt le lendemain. Le plus juste serait de dire que je me levais vu que j'avais pas fermé l'œil.

Quatre ? Demandais-je persuadé que c'était lui dans la cuisine.

C'est Wufei, Maxwell.

Wu-Wu! Mais tu fais ton petit déj tout seul! Un travail de Onna !TOI !

Garde tes sarcasmes Maxwell, je pourrais dire beaucoup de chose sur le fait que tu es déjà levé à ( jette un œil sur la pendule) 7h30.

… Tu sais si quelqu'un est entré ici hier soir ?

qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

… Rien…

Maxwell, si quelqu'un est venu ici, il faut le dire, c'est peu être un espion.

Un espion qui me donnerais un cadeau de saint valentin, tu en connais beaucoup toi ? Parce que moi…

Pff, laisse tomber.

Wufei haussa un sourcil et sortit. Je restais ici en essayant de comprendre comment ce cadeau était arrivé là. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté ici à réfléchir mais plus j'y pensait et plus je me disait que personne ne pouvait être entré car Heero avait été là toute la journée donc c'était forcément quelqu'un de notre connaissance qui me l'a offert. Ca ne pouvait être que Heero et Wufei, Trowa et Quatre étant ensemble et fidèles, du moins je l'espère. Il y a donc une chance sur deux pour que ce soit Heero : 50, probabilité ½…

Dring !

Allô ?

Duo, c'est toi ?

_« Oh mon dieu, pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Dieu m'a abandonné_ ! »…

Duo, t'es là ?

Oui Réléna, je suis là…

Je t'appelais parce que j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

Non, je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais draguer Heero, non il n'est pas là, oui il est mission, non je ne sais pas c'est et encore non, je ne glisserais pas un mot en ta faveur quand il reviendra. Au revoir Réléna.

Non attends Duo ! C'est pas pour Heero que je t'appelle.

Pas pour Heero ! _« mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive à elle ! »_

Non, voilà, en fait, j'ai acheté un cadeau à quelqu'un et il ne m'a pas encore appelé pour me remercier.

Il sait que c'est de toi au moins ?

Bin… non, je l'ai déposé sur son lit mais il y avait un papier rose bonbon alors je me suis dis que…

_« un papier rose »_… et… c'était quoi ce…cadeau ? Articulais-je de ma voix quelque peu étranglé.

Une chaîne avec un ange qui tiens une faux…

Je raccrochais le téléphone sous le choc. Non, ce n'était pas possible et pourtant… je me ruais dans ma chambre pour vérifier quelque chose : papier cadeau rose…

NON ! pourquoi moi seigneur ! qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi cruel !

Quatre entra dans la chambre et s'horrifia en voyant l'expression de mon visage. Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Il se précipita vers moi et je tentais de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il essayait de me rassurer en me disant que rien n'était sur et que je ferais mieux de vérifier à la boutique. Il me conseilla d'attendre demain jugeant que j'étais trop choqué pour rester calme et pour ne pas paraître trop stupide. La journée passa à une lenteur ahurissante. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma chambre, assis sur mon lit dans la même position que quand Quatre était partit.

Le lendemain, je voulu aller à la boutique pour me renseigner mais au moment de passer la porte, je réalisa que j'ignorais quelle était la boutique en question. Je couru vers le téléphone et appela Réléna.

Je suis désolé monsieur mais mademoiselle Réléna est parti pour un séminaire de 10 jours.

Comment puis la joindre ? m'inquiétais-je

Elle a oubliée son portable, je regrette mais je crains qu'elle ne sois injoignable. Peut-être puis-je prendre un message ?

Non merci, ça ira.

Après avoir raccroché, j'eût soudain l'envie de l'étriper. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, on avait pas idée d'oublier son téléphone portable !

Durant toute cette période, un zombie avait remplacé le Duo joyeux et blagueur. C'était presque si les trois autres ne devaient pas me nourrir par intraveineuse…

Le jour fatidique du retour de Réléna arriva enfin et je pus me précipité sur le téléphone sans être stoppé par Quatre.

Allô ?

Réléna ! Donnes moi le nom de la boutique ou tu as acheté le pendentif !

Oh ! Bonjour Duo, comment vas-tu ? Moi, je viens de passer une semaine atrooooooce ! Tout d'abord, la suite que l'on m'avait réservé était trop petite et ensuite, le room service était trop long. Tu te rends comptes : 3min25s4centième pour remonter du champagne ! C'est tout simplement…

RELENA, LE NOM DU MAGASIN !

J'avais hurlé sans m'en rendre compte.

La bijouterie trésor dans la rue piétonne.

Merci. Fais-je en un soupir.

Je filais vers la porte en prenant les clés de la voiture au passage. J'arrivais enfin en ville après avoir grillé cinq feu rouge, trois priorités à droite, évité un chien et semé deux patrouilles de police. Je trouvais le magasins au bout d'une demi heure de recherche. Je faillis explosé la devanture quand je lus le mot sur la porte : « fermé jusqu'au 14 mars pour cause de vacances ».

NON ! ON N'A PAS IDEE DE PRENDRE DES VACANCES A CETTE EPOQUE !

J'avais crié tellement fort que tous les gens s'étaient retournés.

Je rentrais encore plus dépité que je ne l'ai été ces dernier temps et à ma vue, Quatre frôla la crise d'angoisse. Heureusement que Trowa était là pour le calmer. ( Isuzu : je tairais la méthode employé pour les âmes sensibles qui seraient amenées à lire cette fic. Quoiqu'elles devraient pas la lire jusqu'au bout parce que y a un lemon à la fin au cas où je l'aurais pas assez gueulé au début. Duo : dis on peut continuer là ou on te dérange ! Isuzu : oups… continue je t'en pris…) Mon état était de pire en pire durant tout le temps que je dût attendre pour me rendre à ce que j'appelais : « une saloperie de boutique à la con fermée pour une saloperie de raison ! ». A chaque repas, Quatre me tenait la tête, Trowa m'ouvrait la bouche et Wufei mettait une fourchette dedans pour y déverser son contenue puis Trowa referma ma bouche et Quatre se débrouillait pour me faire avaler.

Le jour de la sainte Mathilde arriva et à la première de l'ouverture, je courais au magasin et dût harceler la vendeuse pendant une bonne heure pour quelle daigne me décrire la personne à qui elle avait vendu le bijou. Elle avait bien entendu cité Réléna mais la description de l'homme pour lequel elle voulait l'offrir ne me correspondait pas. Je poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis la vendeuse me décrivit la deuxième personne qui lui avait acheté le pendentif. Plus elle me le décrivait et plus un sourire béat s'étendait sur mes lèvres.

J'étais rentré très lentement et étais monté directement dans ma chambre en disant à Quatre de ne pas me déranger même pour manger. Il dût trouver ça bizarre mais n'a rien dit. Je pris la chaîne posé sur la table de chevet et me la passa au cou pour la première fois Avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Il était 23h30 lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Mes yeux se levèrent sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Heero n'avait, heureusement, pas été blessé lors de sa mission « _il n'avait pas non plus donné de nouvelle… »_ . Il posa son sac par terre tout en fermant la porte. Il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je me suis levé et m'étais approché sans quitter son regard et je l'ai embrassé. Il ne bouge pas. Il a une bouche délicieusement douce. Ma langue essaie d'entrer mais il me barre la route, trop surpris peut-être mais comme je le connais, il va se reprendre très vite à moins qu'il ne me rejette mais je ne le crois pas où il l'aurait déjà fait. Ca y est, je le sens poser ses mains sur moi et ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir notre baiser.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et il m'interroge du regard.

Il y a une coutume au Japon, comme quoi, le 14 mars, il faut rendre la pareil à ceux qui vous ont offert un cadeau le 14 février.

Je lui tends la chaîne qu'il prend entre ses doigts en souriant.

Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je la porte.

Il rougit un peu et se réempart de mes lèvres.

Comment as-tu su qu'elle venait de moi ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes d'apnée.

Je me suis renseigné. J'ai d'ailleurs bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas parce que tout était contre moi…

Je le dirige vers le lit pour l'y allonger et je me met sur lui. Mes lèvres quittent les siennes et se dirigent vers son cou que j'embrasse et mordille en même temps. Heero gémit sous l'assaut. Mes mains caressent son torse mais elles ne supportent plus la barrière que fait son débardeur. Je les glisse alors en dessous et je sens sa peau frissonner sous le contact. Il vient de défaire ma natte et ses mains plongent dans mes cheveux. Je ronronne. J'adore le sentir caresser mes cheveux. Il est le seul a y être autorisé. Il est d'ailleurs le premier et je l'espère le dernier. Je lui retire son débardeur pour continuer mes caresses. Je remplace néanmoins bien vite mes doigts par ma bouche et ma langue. Je l'entends gémir alors que mes lèvres s'amusent avec son téton droit. Elles le mordillent et le maltraitent tout en le suçant de temps en temps. Je sens ses doigts sur mon dos. Il les descends vers mes flancs pour pouvoir retirer mon tee-shirt. Je le sens me prendre les hanches et me renversé sur le lit. Il à un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je sens que je vais souffrir. Mais quelle douce souffrance. Il passe sa main sur toute les parties de mon torse. Il n'en oublie aucune. Au moment où j'allait passer mes doigt dans son pantalon, il me saisis les poignets et les maintient fermement d'une main.

Hee-chan… protestais-je.

Le sagouin m'ignore superbement et descends sa bouche dans mon cou. Il a découvert un endroit sensible derrière l'oreille et donne quelque coup de langue au passage. Pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaît rien, je le trouve plutôt doué presque autant que moi. C'est pas juste parce que moi, il a fallu que je bosse mes technique alors que lui il y arrive très bien du premier coup…

Heeroooo !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier son nom. Il vient de se réattaquer à mon point sensible mais avec plus d'insistance. J'aperçois une esquisse de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. C'est qu'il est fier de lui en plus. Je veux inverser nos positions mais il me tient trop bien sous lui. Il lâche enfin, pour mon plus grand bonheur et mon plus grand malheur, mon oreille pour se concentrer sur mon torse. Il s'amuse avec les boules de chair durcis par le plaisir. Il les caresse puis les suce avidement. Je me tords de plaisir et essaie de libérer mes mains. Mais plus j'essaie et plus il resserre sa prise. Mon érection va grandissante sous l'excitation et je ne supporte plus ce pantalon qui m'oppresse mais Heero continue sans se soucier d'avantage du bas. Il revient à ma bouche et nous nous embrassons avec une passion à peine dissimulée. Il relâche un peu sa poigne et je peux enfin libérer mes mains. Je m'empresse d'échanger nos position. Heero me regarde et accepte la situation. Je reprends où je m'étais arrêté mais en descendant plus loin cette fois-ci. Je glisse mes doigts dans son pantalon mais l'entrée est trop étroite. Je le déboutonne et peux ainsi y mettre ma main. Je frôle son sexe. Il gémit et en veut plus mais je n'écoute pas ses supplications. Je me contente de diriger mes mains vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses et de les caresser. Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il a la tête renversée en arrière les yeux à demi clos. Il profite entièrement de ma douce torture. Je finis finalement par retirer son pantalon en prenant bien soin de frôler ses jambes. Je lui laisse son boxer ce qui le frustre au plus au niveau. Je n'ai toujours pas touché à l'élément de son anatomie le plus intéressant. Je veux le voir se tordre de désir et je voudrais presque l'entendre me supplier de l'achever. Je remplace mes mains qui s'attardait sur ses mollets par ma langue. Je trace un sillon sur toute sa jambe. Il gémit de plus belle lorsque j'arrive à ses cuisses. Je m'arrête avant son désir compresser dans son boxer.

Duo, s'il te plaît...

Yatta! J'ai réussi! Heero Yui me supplies d'en finir. Vais-je encore fais durer le supplice ? Je déplace mes mains vers le dernier bout de tissu présent sur le corps de mon amant pour le faire glisser par terre. Je vois sa virilité se dressé après être débarrassée de l'oppresseur. Je passe un doigt sur tout le long et Heero se cabre sous le plaisir. Je le prends en main et commence un mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe gonflé. Je le regarde se tordre et j'entends sa respiration devenir plus haletante. Le rythme n'est pas régulier et le torture encore un peu plus. Il a un cri de surprise lorsqu'il me sent le prendre en bouche. J'entamais un mouvement de va et vient au début lent, je l'accélérais le ralentissais au grés de mes envies. Je l'abandonna lorsque je le sentis arriver au point de non retour. Je remonta capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Je remplaçais ma langue par mes doigts. Il les humidifia. Une fois que je jugeais que ce fut assez, je les retira et les dirigea vers son intimité. j'en introduit un et attendis qu'il se décontracte pour bouger. Je commença à remuer une fois habitué à moi. Il m'en demandait plus et j'en introduisis un autre et encore un troisième. Je lui laissais le temps de s'habituer à ma présence avant de les mouvoir. Lorsque je n'entendis plus que des soupirs de plaisir, je retira mes doigt et ôta mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je me plaça devant son entrée et le pénétra doucement pour ne pas trop le faire souffrir. J'attendis à nouveau et commença à me mouvoir. Il poussait des cris de satisfaction à chaque coup de rein. Il gémit comme un dément au moment où je prenais son sexe en main pour appliquer le même mouvement de va et vient. Ma respiration était saccadé et j'étais assouvis par le plaisir. Heero se libéra dans un râle et ses muscle se contractant sur ma virilité eurent raison de ma résistance. Je libérais ma semence en criant son nom.

Je retomba dans ses bras épuisé.

Bon retour à la maison Hee-chan. Je t'aime.

Moi aussi Duo, Ai shiteru.

Je me blottis dans ces bras et m'endormis. Ce soir, ce sera la première nuit calme que je passerai depuis un mois.

Owari.

Duo : Je croyais que Réléna ne devait pas apparaître.

Isuzu : Bah oui, mais je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais jamais mis dans mes fanfics alors… J'espère que je l'ai pas fait passer pour plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'est…

Duo : en attendant, tu me fais passer pour un gueulard…

Heero : et moi, je ne sers qu'à assouvir les pulsions de Duo.

Isuzu : Mais c'est pas vrai, on les met ensemble, on leur fait un lemon rien que pour eux et ils trouvent encore le moyen de se plaindre.

Heero et Duo : Parfaitement…

Isuzu : reviews onegai...

Isuzu: Voiloù, j'ai rallongé le lemon. J'espère qu'il te plaira comme ça Kazuza… OUIN ! Il est encore pire qu'avant !

Heero et Duo : on confirme !

Isuzu : de toute façon vous, vous êtes jamais contents de ce que vous avez…


End file.
